


A Good Bath

by calenmir



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenmir/pseuds/calenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has slipped away from the Company to bathe in a stream when quiet footsteps alert him that he is not alone...is it an enemy? Or just a little hobbit looking for a good bath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of fan fiction I have ever written, let alone the first slash. But after seeing The Hobbit, I was compelled...

Thorin floated quietly on his back, enjoying the light current streaming through his long hair and enjoying even more the sensation of finally being clean again. Gandalf and Beorn had left the company and Thorin’s loyal dwarves—and one loyal hobbit—were camped now near the edge of the forest that was once bright and known joyfully as the Greenwood and was now beginning to sicken and was spoken of in hushed tones as the Mirkwood. They would have to venture under those dark and dripping trees tomorrow, and Thorin was damned if he was going into that dank place smelling of old sweat and bear’s den.

And so, he had followed the small stream near their camp until he found a place where it became a deep and quiet pool and there he had stripped out of his heavy armor and bathed himself beneath the shade of an overhanging willow.

Relaxed now, he found himself reluctant to leave the cool stillness of his pool. Suddenly, however, the silence was broken by a noise. It was a small sound, the slightest scuffling on the packed earth of the stream bank. But Thorin’s warrior instincts knew it for nearly silent footfalls. Someone—or something—was sneaking up on him. Quickly he assessed the situation. His clothing and armor—and Orcrist, damn it—were piled out of easy reach on the bank. His only weapon was the dagger he’d left strapped to his thigh. Even bathing, Thorin Oakenshield would not be caught defenseless.

Thorin gave no sign he’d heard the quiet footfalls, but allowed the current to pull him into the shallows. When he judged that the interloper was near, he surged to his feet, drawing the short blade as he spun to confront…a very startled, wide-eyed Bilbo Baggins.

“Hobbit!” growled Thorin angrily, sheathing the dagger. “You must not sneak up on me like that! I could have killed you!”

“Sneak?!” sputtered Bilbo, indignant. “I did no such thing! I was walking quite normally, for a hobbit. It’s not like I wear heavy boots like a dwarf, you know!”

Thorin dropped his eyes to the hobbit’s bare feet, taking in the soft curls of hair there and wondering, not for the first time, whether that silken hair covered more of the hobbit’s body than just his toes. He felt a slight tingle of lust and quickly pulled his eyes back to Bilbo’s face…only to find that Bilbo was looking down, too—at Thorin’s nakedness.

The hobbit’s expression was hard to read as he stared at Thorin’s cock. Under that steady gaze, Thorin felt himself twitch slightly, beginning to grow hard. At that, Bilbo’s expression resolved into a look of such naked hunger that the Thorin’s own slow-kindling lust burst forth into full flame.

Bilbo lifted his face and stared boldly into Thorin’s eyes with a wanton expression such as Thorin had never see on the usually diffident hobbit’s face before. The effect was marred slightly by the unruly hair flopping forward into Bilbo’s face and Thorin’s fingers itched, as always, to comb through the hobbit’s locks and plait them into proper braids.

Instead, he stepped closer to the hobbit and gently began to remove Bilbo’s waistcoat. “Come, friend. Bathe with me. We cannot go into that dark place with darkness in our souls.”

Bilbo stood still, seemingly submissive, as Thorin slowly undressed him. But a slight smile played about the hobbit’s lips and Thorin caught his breath at the wickedness promised there. There were hidden depths to this hobbit such as Thorin had never expected to find upon meeting him back in the cozy hole at Bag End.

As Thorin lifted Bilbo’s shirt off over his head, he was delighted to find that indeed, hobbits had soft curls of hair in places other than their toes. He was more delighted still when he pushed the hobbit’s trousers to his ankles and Bilbo’s engorged and surprisingly large cock sprang free of the fabric.

Catching sight of Thorin's expression, Bilbo shrugged lightly and explained, "Big feet...."

Thorin stepped backwards in the stream as Bilbo kicked his feet free of his trousers and then followed Thorin into the deeper water. When they were both submerged, Thorin reached out, lifting the shorter hobbit off his feet and pulling their two bodies tight together. Thorin could feel Bilbo’s erection hard and hot against his belly as the hobbit wrapped his legs around Thorin’s back, and from the look on his face, Bilbo was equally aware of Thorin’s rock-hard cock pressed tight against the hobbit’s small ass.

Thorin pushed Bilbo’s hair back from his face and stared down into the hobbit’s eyes for a long frozen moment, then bent his head and kissed Bilbo hard on the lips. Bilbo moaned against Thorin’s mouth and Thorin thrust his tongue between the hobbit’s lips. Bilbo met him thrust for thrust, then pulled his head back and nipped at Thorin’s lips. He tangled his small hands in Thorin’s long wet hair and pulled hard, lowering his mouth to bite at Thorin’s neck and shoulders. It was Thorin’s turn to moan, feeling the delicious pain of the hobbit’s small teeth against his flesh. He let his hand glide down the slippery curve of the hobbit’s back and slid one finger down the cleft of the hobbit’s ass and up into him gently. Acutely aware that only water lubricated his path, Thorin watched Bilbo's face for any hint of pain or resistance. Bilbo caught his breath sharply and bit at his own lip, then turned his face to Thorin.

"More..." he begged quietly.

Thorin was surprised to find the hobbit so expert and receptive, but he obliged with pleasure. They moaned together as Thorin slowly pushed his finger deeper and deeper, then carefully added a second, stretching the hobbit wide. Bilbo pushed back against Thorin’s fingers greedily and Thorin smiled with wickedness of his own, teasing the hobbit by moving his fingers slowly, so slowly, pulling away and pushing back in, refusing to let Bilbo dictate the pace.

Bilbo pulled his mouth back from Thorin’s and gasped out, “Thorin…Thorin, I want…” he trailed off, unable to finish his thought as Thorin pulled his fingers out slowly, so slowly, then drove them back, all in a sudden rush.

Thorin knew, however, what it was the hobbit wanted. He wanted the same thing. Pulling his fingers from the hobbit’s ass, he replaced them with his cock, plunging in hard and deep in one fierce thrust. Bilbo’s eyes went wide and he bit his lip, stifling a cry. The camp was not so far away, after all. Thorin brought both hands to Bilbo’s narrow hips and guided the hobbit’s body up and down along the length of him. The slight motion of the stream helped, buffeting their bodies lightly and lifting Thorin from his feet before slamming him back down. He matched their rhythm to the sway of the water and soon both were gasping against each other’s mouths, their hands grappling fiercely with each other’s wet bodies.

“I cannot hold much longer…” breathed Thorin finally. The hobbit was so tight and so hot, his cock so hard against Thorin’s belly.

“You don’t…have to…” Bilbo managed. “Only…touch me…”

Thorin grasped the hobbit’s cock in one hand, gripping it tightly and stroking along the burning length of it. It only took three such strokes before Bilbo’s cock throbbed hard in his hand as the hobbit came, moaning urgently. He tightened around Thorin as he came and Thorin, too, lost control, spending himself deep inside the hobbit in a convulsive fit of mindless pleasure. Without meaning to, he bit hard at the spot where Bilbo’s neck met his shoulder and they shuddered together as the stream gently rocked them.

Thorin cradled Bilbo gently in his arms as they floated in the cool stillness of the pool. “There, isn’t that better? A good bath cures all ills,” he said, pushing the hobbit’s wet locks back from his forehead.

“You are wise indeed, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain,” Bilbo replied, smiling a smile of tired satisfaction.

“Right now, Bilbo Baggins, I’m just happy to be the King under the hobbit,” Thorin grinned, the first real smile he could remember in many long months. 

Bilbo kissed Thorin lightly and said, "Next time, I get to be the King."

"A reasonable proposal," Thorin agreed gravely. "One condition only: You must let me braid your hair!"

"Fair enough!" Bilbo replied.


End file.
